


On One Hand...

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean gets his hands full with a witch’s curse.





	On One Hand...

Dean was torn.

On one hand (hand?), he shouldn’t have ever been so stupid to get himself in this situation in the first place.  Even a newbie hunter knew not to let themselves get in arm’s reach of a witch and her curse book, but here he was.

On the other hand (hand?), he definitely had a few things he wanted to try out before he got himself put back together correctly.

On yet another hand… Okay fine, Dean didn’t have hands anymore and that was the point.  Instead of two arms and two legs like a normal human, he now had eight tentacles.

 _Tentacles_.

Immediately after the curse was blasted his way, he killed the damn witch.  The curse took about 12 hours to fully show itself, which meant that he and Sam were already back at the bunker with her grimoires by the time he started sprouting non-human limbs.

The first one had him freaking out, naturally.  By the eighth one, though, it kind of tickled.

Sam kicked him out of the library after Dean’s suckers ripped the seventh page out of a book, so now he was roaming the hallway with nothing to do.

His mind was wandering, for sure.

Castiel was in their room when he got there, sitting at the desk with a book in front of him.  He’d taken his trench coat and jacket off, his white sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He looked damn delicious, Dean thought, and without telling it to, a tentacle reached out to caress the back of Castiel’s neck.

The angel jumped, but once he realized that it was Dean touching him, he stilled.  Dean’s tentacle prodded itself into Castiel’s dark hair, making the angel’s eyes flutter closed.

Grinning, Dean used two of his tentacles to close and lock the door behind him while a few others started removing clothes, both his and Castiel’s.  To his delight, Castiel didn’t seem all that surprised at the action, as though he were expecting it.

“Heya Cas,” Dean said cheekily once Castiel’s shirt was gone.  One tentacle draped itself across Castiel’s chest, the suckers tasting every inch of flesh they passed over.  

“Dean,” Castiel responded, his voice husky.  Dean moved a couple tentacles to help Castiel stand, just as he would with his arms if he had them.  Dean saw the look of amusement on Castiel’s face and tilted his head in question, a mannerism he’d picked up from the angel throughout the years. 

“I was wondering how long it would take you to want to explore a bit,” Castiel told him.  “I am quite aware of your interest in very specific types of erotic art.”

Dean laughed, pulling Castiel toward him for a kiss instead of responding.  Castiel’s arms went around Dean’s neck to kiss him back while tentacles finished stripping them of their clothing until they were pressed up against each other completely naked.

It was strange, being able to  _taste_  Castiel through touch.  The suckers not only helped Dean hold onto Castiel in just the way he wanted, but his senses were feeling and tasting Castiel’s skin in doing so.  

Dean caressed Castiel’s body completely, his new arms wrapped around Castiel so that he couldn’t get away.  Not that Castiel would want to get away, but that was beside the point.  Dean led them to the bed and laid Castiel down, their mouths never breaking the kiss.  It was slow, passionate.  There was no urgency in their movements, just exploratory affection.

Castiel’s hand wrapped around the base of one of the tentacles, right where it was protruding from Dean’s torso.  His thumb caressed slightly, earning a groan from Dean.  Castiel smiled into the kiss.

In retaliation, one of Dean’s tentacles slid down Castiel’s chest until the end of it wrapped around Castiel’s semi-hard erection.  It coiled around the flesh, holding firmly until Castiel was fully hard from the attention.  Instead of pumping Castiel’s cock like he would with a hand, Dean pulsed his tentacle around it, squeezing gently every few seconds.

Castiel was making small whining noises now, only half-attentive to the kiss.  Dean started kissing down his neck then, wanting to help Castiel to his completion.  His extra limbs were tickling and sucking along Castiel’s body, hoping to overwhelm the angel with pleasure.  Dean sucked a mark into Castiel’s neck with his mouth, wondering briefly if he were able to give similar hickies with the suckers on his tentacles.

That might be a little too obvious, if Castiel were to walk around the bunker covered in perfectly circular hickies.

While Dean’s mind was wandering, tasting Castiel’s skin with his mouth and his suckers, Castiel’s voice hitched in a moan.  “Dean…” he said, the tone telling Dean that he was quite close. 

Dean brought one of his tentacles between Castiel’s leg, gliding it purposefully down his perineum and to the tight pucker of his asshole, tickling it gently with the tip of the tentacle.

Castiel nearly yelled, his eyes slamming shut as his orgasm overtook him, his tentacle-wrapped cock pulsing as he coated their chests with his come.

Dean smiled, pulling upward to watch Castiel’s face.  He was truly beautiful when he came, and Dean was quite happy with the way Castiel’s skin tasted during and post orgasm, through the suckers.

Castiel’s hand was still gripped at the base of one of Dean’s tentacles, and when he’d gotten his breath back he squeezed gently.

“Your turn,” he said, his voice lower than normal.  Dean leaned down to kiss him, eager to see what Castiel had in mind.


End file.
